In general, existing caps for use in liquor bottles are openably configured just by opening or closing the mouth of a liquor bottle. Also, in order to verify that the liquor bottle has never been unsealed, coating paper, e.g., vinyl, or a label has been applied to the outer surface of the liquor bottle cap.
However, a problem associated with the conventional liquor bottle caps is that liquors contained in unsealed bottles may be deceivingly sold to consumers. In other words, even if the liquor contained in a liquor bottle capped with a bottle cap that has been fraudulently opened is deceivingly sold to consumers, the consumers cannot perceive that the liquor has been tampered with, which deteriorates the reliability and product value of the liquor.
As described above, since consumers cannot easily identify the opening or closing of a liquor bottle cap, they may often deceivingly drink fraudulently bottled liquors at a bar or pub.